Check Game
Check Game is a pricing game where contestants write an amount of a check in an attempt to win a cash award and a prize. Created by former producer Roger Dobkowitz, where the game was originally called "Blank Check". Gameplay *The contestant is asked to write an oversized check for an amount that they think, when added to the price of the prize, will total between $8,000 and $9,000 (inclusive). If the sum of the two amounts totals within that range, the contestant wins both the prize and the cash; if the amount falls outside of the desired range, the contestant loses the game and the check is voided, with "VOID" stamped onto the check. *The contestant is given the check they wrote to keep as a souvenir whether they win or lose. Bob Barker has jokingly mentioned that staff members often find voided checks in garbage cans outside the studio. Notes *Check Game is known for contestants becoming confused by the rules. Several contestants have attempted to write the check for amounts over $5,000 and several contestants have attempted to write on the game board's eggcrate displays (though this is typically edited out in most episodes). While these difficulties might appear to endanger Check Game's status in the active game rotation, the confusion has become something of an inside joke over the years. Former Price Is Right host Bob Barker once stated that it is actually one of the reasons he enjoys the game. Contestants playing this game are commonly asked if they know the rules and, if so, are then asked to explain them. On the January 27, 2017 (#7785K) playing of the game, Drew Carey actually started to explain the rules incorrectly, saying that the check needed to be written in the amount of the prize. Contestant Jason Layton actually ended up explaining the rules. *Drew Carey, in a similar vein to the "Ezekiel Barker" running gag on the Barker's Bargain Bar pricing game, implies that the show has been using the same (magic marker) quill pen since 1872, 1873 or other (less frequently used) 19th-century years. The game has used a magic marker designed to intentionally resemble a quill pen, complete with the quill feather. *The checks used are not legal checks. As noted above, the checks are given to contestants as souvenirs, win or lose. Each bears the same check number (4620 while Bob Barker hosted the show and 1133 since Drew Carey has taken over), the show's logo, the signature of the current host, the contestant's name in the "PAY TO THE ORDER OF" field, the prize name in the "MEMO" field and the invalid date of "TODAY, 19/20NOW". *The actual retail price of the prizes played for this game has to be less than the minimum total needed to win the game. History *The original name of Check Game was Blank Check. The game began using its current name on January 29, 1987 (#6354D) upon the threat of a copyright infringement lawsuit from Barry & Enright Productions, who had produced a game show to be titled as Blank Check. The suit is rumored to have stemmed from a playing in which Bob Barker said, "I wish Goodson-Todman would get a show called Blank Check ''and find someone to emcee that and get me a new game!" The game's last playing under its original name was on November 26, 1986 (#6283D). *The original think music was borrowed from Range Game; Check Game began using its current music cue (also used for Cover Up) on September 14, 1988 (#6943D). The current think music originated on the failed 1986 pilot Oddball.'' *From the game's inception until February 3, 1989 (#7135D), at which point the winning range increased to $5,000-$6,000, the winning range was $3,000-$3,500. *A memorable playing occurred on October 2, 2002 (#2243K), when contestant Michael played for a Jacuzzi. He mistakenly writes a check for $13,000 (which completely messes up the task of the game, based on two outcomes; it doesn't fit inside the eggcrate display-used at the time- and it puts Michael at a disadvantage to go over $6,000) and this provides frustration from Bob. As he angrily scribbles out the "$13,000" on the check, he says that he's seen some worse things happen in the game, but this is one of the worst things that could've ever happened in the Check Game. After he reiterates the rules to Michael, he gives him another chance; Michael sensibly writes the check for $2,000; which added to the $3,495 Jacuzzi, gives him $5,495 and the win. *Check Game increased the winning range again, this time to $7,000-$8,000 on September 23, 2008 (#4432K), the game's first playing of Season 37. The range became the current $8,000-$9,000 on October 22, 2019 (#8862K). *After May 14, 2009 (#4754K), Check Game was removed from the pricing game rotation; it was not played again until June 20, 2013 (#6404K), when it returned with an all-new look, complete with new monitors replacing the eggcrate displays. The new displays are dark green and if it's ruled a loss, the three displays turn red; if it's ruled a win, the three displays flash a bright green, similar to that of Bonus Game, Card Game, and Grand Game. *Since its return, Check Game had never been the first or second game to be played in the game's slotting list, because, like Rat Race and Double Cross, it needs time to start up. Right now, Check Game can be no earlier than third on the show. *On March 25, 2016 (#7465K), the College Rivals episode, Christian Jenkins of Washington won a trip to the Riviera Maya, Mexico worth $7,220, while Kaiulani Bush of Washington State was denied. Trivia *Blank Check was also the name of a short-lived daytime game show hosted by Art James that aired on NBC from January 6 until July 4, 1975. *On Price's sister show, Let's Make a Deal hosted by Wayne Brady one of their games of chance was also called Blank Check in which a contestant is given a check as he/she chooses four colors to fill in the check. Once the contestant locks in their color, the numbers are revealed one at a time before the last two numbers are revealed as Brady offers them a deal to give up the check for a prize hidden behind a curtain. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 36. *Check Game was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the eighth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 28, 2007 (#4103K, aired out of order on November 9), December 7, 2007 (#4115K), December 13, 2007 (#4124K, aired out of order on December 14), January 10, 2008 (#4134K), January 15, 2008 (#4142K), and January 21, 2008 (#4151K, aired out of order on November 16). Pictures Blank Check and Check Game Blank.png Blank Check.jpg|Here it is as Blank Check. Check Game.jpg|Here it is again, now known as the current Check Game. $6000 Check Game Win.jpg|On January 4, 1999 (#0961K), history was made when a contestant named Jayme S. became the first (and so far, the only) contestant to win every dollar possible (he later went on to win both showcases). Price is Right Winner-6.JPG Blank Check for a 1932 Ford Replica (May 6, 1983, #4915D) blankcheck32fordreplica1.jpg blankcheck32fordreplica2.jpg blankcheck32fordreplica3.jpg blankcheck32fordreplica4.jpg blankcheck32fordreplica5.jpg blankcheck32fordreplica6.jpg blankcheck32fordreplica7.jpg blankcheck32fordreplica8.jpg blankcheck32fordreplica9.jpg Blank Check as a Play Along Game (October 10, 1986, #6215D) blankcheckplayalong1.jpg blankcheckplayalong2.jpg|He will be playing along with Bonnie Serig of St. Clairsville, Ohio. blankcheckplayalong3.jpg blankcheckplayalong4.jpg blankcheckplayalong5.jpg blankcheckplayalong6.jpg blankcheckplayalong7.jpg blankcheckplayalong8.jpg blankcheckplayalong9.jpg blankcheckplayalong10.jpg|But, Bonnie will still get her Play Along T-shirt. Check Game for a Buffalo Mini Boat (January 4, 1990, #7484D) checkgamebuffaloboat1.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat2.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat3.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat4.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat5.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat6.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat7.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat8.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat9.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat10.jpg checkgamebuffaloboat11.jpg Helen's Heartbreaking Check Game Loss (September 13, 1991, #8095D) checkgamehelen1.jpg checkgamehelen2.jpg checkgamehelen3.jpg checkgamehelen4.jpg checkgamehelen5.jpg checkgamehelen6.jpg checkgamehelen7.jpg|OVER BY $5! checkgamehelen8.jpg|Void that check, Janice! checkgamehelen9.jpg checkgamehelen10.jpg Pamela's Heartbreaking Check Game Loss (November 13, 1991, #8183D) checkgamepamela1.jpg checkgamepamela2.jpg checkgamepamela3.jpg checkgamepamela4.jpg checkgamepamela5.jpg checkgamepamela6.jpg checkgamepamela7.jpg checkgamepamela8.jpg checkgamepamela9.jpg Howard Gets Clueless in Check Game (May 16, 1995, #9592D) checkgamehoward1.jpg checkgamehoward2.jpg checkgamehoward3.jpg checkgamehoward4.jpg checkgamehoward5.jpg checkgamehoward6.jpg checkgamehoward7.jpg checkgamehoward8.jpg|Under the old range, that would've been OK; but in this case, it means... checkgamehoward9.jpg|...a VOIDED CHECK! checkgamehoward10.jpg Terrence's Near Perfection in Check Game (March 13, 1997, #0294K) checkgameterrence1.jpg checkgameterrence2.jpg checkgameterrence3.jpg checkgameterrence4.jpg checkgameterrence5.jpg checkgameterrence6.jpg checkgameterrence7.jpg|WITH A DOLLAR TO SPARE! checkgameterrence8.jpg checkgameterrence9.jpg checkgameterrence10.jpg Jennifer's Check Game Misunderstanding (April 4, 1997, #0325K) checkgamejennifer1.jpg checkgamejennifer2.jpg checkgamejennifer3.jpg checkgamejennifer4.jpg checkgamejennifer5.jpg checkgamejennifer6.jpg checkgamejennifer7.jpg checkgamejennifer8.jpg checkgamejennifer9.jpg checkgamejennifer10.jpg checkgamejennifer11.jpg checkgamejennifer12.jpg checkgamejennifer13.jpg A Check Game Misunderstanding in the Barker Era (October 2, 2002, #2243K) checkgamemisunderstanding2002-1.jpg checkgamemisunderstanding2002-2.jpg checkgamemisunderstanding2002-3.jpg|$13,000?! That's way outside the range. checkgamemisunderstanding2002-4.jpg|And to prove it, Bob frustratedly scribbles it out. checkgamemisunderstanding2002-5.jpg|$2,000 is much better. checkgamemisunderstanding2002-6.jpg checkgamemisunderstanding2002-7.jpg checkgamemisunderstanding2002-8.jpg checkgamemisunderstanding2002-9.jpg checkgamemisunderstanding2002-10.jpg checkgamemisunderstanding2002-11.jpg checkgamemisunderstanding2002-12.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 13, 2007, #4033K) checkgame(6-13-2007)1.jpg checkgame(6-13-2007)2.jpg checkgame(6-13-2007)3.jpg checkgame(6-13-2007)4.jpg checkgame(6-13-2007)5.jpg checkgame(6-13-2007)6.jpg checkgame(6-13-2007)7.jpg checkgame(6-13-2007)8.jpg checkgame(6-13-2007)9.jpg checkgame(6-13-2007)10.jpg A Check Game Win for a Pink Polaris Phoenix ATV (January 15, 2008, #4142K) checkgameseason36win2008-1.jpg checkgameseason36win2008-2.jpg checkgameseason36win2008-3.jpg checkgameseason36win2008-4.jpg checkgameseason36win2008-5.jpg checkgameseason36win2008-6.jpg checkgameseason36win2008-7.jpg checkgameseason36win2008-8.jpg checkgameseason36win2008-9.jpg checkgameseason36win2008-10.jpg Last Win with the $5,000-$6,000 Range (January 21, 2008, #4151K, aired out of order on November 16, 2007) checkgame(11-16-2007)1.jpg checkgame(11-16-2007)2.jpg checkgame(11-16-2007)3.jpg checkgame(11-16-2007)4.jpg checkgame(11-16-2007)5.jpg checkgame(11-16-2007)6.jpg checkgame(11-16-2007)7.jpg checkgame(11-16-2007)8.jpg checkgame(11-16-2007)9.jpg checkgame(11-16-2007)10.jpg Last Playing with the $5,000-$6,000 Range (July 8, 2008, #4412K) checkgame(7-8-2008)1.jpg checkgame(7-8-2008)2.jpg checkgame(7-8-2008)3.jpg checkgame(7-8-2008)4.jpg checkgame(7-8-2008)5.jpg checkgame(7-8-2008)6.jpg checkgame(7-8-2008)7.jpg checkgame(7-8-2008)8.jpg checkgame(7-8-2008)9.jpg checkgame(7-8-2008)10.jpg First Playing with the $7,000-$8,000 Range (September 23, 2008, #4432K) checkgame(9-23-2008)1.jpg checkgame(9-23-2008)2.jpg checkgame(9-23-2008)3.jpg checkgame(9-23-2008)4.jpg checkgame(9-23-2008)5.jpg checkgame(9-23-2008)6.jpg checkgame(9-23-2008)7.jpg checkgame(9-23-2008)8.jpg checkgame(9-23-2008)9.jpg checkgame(9-23-2008)10.jpg First Win with the $7,000-$8,000 Range (October 13, 2008, #4461K, aired out of order on October 6) checkgame(10-6-2008)1.jpg checkgame(10-6-2008)2.jpg checkgame(10-6-2008)3.jpg checkgame(10-6-2008)4.jpg checkgame(10-6-2008)5.jpg checkgame(10-6-2008)6.jpg checkgame(10-6-2008)7.jpg checkgame(10-6-2008)8.jpg checkgame(10-6-2008)9.jpg First $10,000+ Total in Check Game (January 28, 2009, #4603K) checkgame(1-28-2009)1.jpg checkgame(1-28-2009)2.jpg checkgame(1-28-2009)3.jpg checkgame(1-28-2009)4.jpg checkgame(1-28-2009)5.jpg checkgame(1-28-2009)6.jpg checkgame(1-28-2009)7.jpg|$10,409 is the total. checkgame(1-28-2009)8.jpg|And of course, you guessed it, his check is VOID! checkgame(1-28-2009)9.jpg checkgame(1-28-2009)10.jpg Check Game Returns and the Only Playing in Season 41 (June 20, 2013, #6404K) checkgamereturn1.jpg Newcheckgame1.png|Welcome home, Check Game! First time this pricing game appeared on the current turntable on June 20, 2013 (#6404K). Newcheckgame2.png|With a new look comes a new price tag with the game's name on it (ala Most Expensive) Newcheckgame3.png|And here's the new look for the check too. checkgamereturn2.jpg Newcheckgame4.png|As with the case with two other games last year (Bonus Game and Grand Game), we have a built-in monitor in the New Check Game. And a new font too. checkgamereturn3.jpg checkgamereturn4.jpg Newcheckgame5.png|Sadly, the contestant that day did not win the Check Game. She came up just a little short. Under the old rules, she would've gone over and still lost anyway. checkgamereturn5.jpg checkgamereturn6.jpg First Win on Check Game's Updated Set with a Near-Perfection (November 19, 2013, #6502K, aired out of order on November 18) checkgamewin2013.jpg checkgamewin2013-2.jpg checkgamewin2013-3.jpg TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 1.jpg|But here's a better event. This contestant wrote a check for $2,600. Actual retail price of the prize is... TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 2.jpg|$5,399... Note the price part is now gold. It was blue when it started. TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 3.jpg|for a total of... TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 4.jpg|$7,999! TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 5.jpg|WON IT BY ONE DOLLAR! TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 6.jpg|THIS CONTESTANT IS EXCITED SHE WON! checkgamewin2013-4.jpg checkgamewin2013-5.jpg A Check Game Misunderstanding in the Carey Era (November 13, 2014, #6884K, aired out of order on November 20) checkgamemistunderstanding2014-1.jpg checkgamemistunderstanding2014-2.jpg checkgamemistunderstanding2014-3.jpg|Huh?! $25,555?! That's way outside. checkgamemistunderstanding2014-4.jpg|That's better. Cross that off and try again. checkgamemistunderstanding2014-5.jpg|$2,500? That's much better. checkgamemistunderstanding2014-6.jpg checkgamemistunderstanding2014-7.jpg checkgamemistunderstanding2014-8.jpg checkgamemistunderstanding2014-9.jpg checkgamemistunderstanding2014-10.jpg checkgamemistunderstanding2014-11.jpg checkgamemistunderstanding2014-12.jpg checkgamemistunderstanding2014-13.jpg Tawanda's Check Game Heartbreaker (November 2, 2017, #8074K, aired out of order on July 2, 2018, originally rescheduled to air on June 26, 2018) checkgametawanda1.jpg checkgametawanda2.jpg checkgametawanda3.jpg checkgametawanda4.jpg checkgametawanda5.jpg checkgametawanda6.jpg checkgametawanda7.jpg checkgametawanda8.jpg checkgametawanda9.jpg Debra Gets Nervous in Check Game (April 12, 2019, #8705K, aired out of order on April 4, originally rescheduled to air on April 5) checkgamedebra1.jpg checkgamedebra2.jpg checkgamedebra3.jpg checkgamedebra4.jpg|"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" "Hold on" "You got me nervous! Wait! Wait!" checkgamedebra5.jpg checkgamedebra6.jpg checkgamedebra7.jpg checkgamedebra8.jpg|"That's not right!" checkgamedebra9.jpg checkgamedebra10.jpg|"Debra is ready!" checkgamedebra11.jpg|"Believe it or not, this says $2,100." checkgamedebra12.jpg checkgamedebra13.jpg checkgamedebra14.jpg checkgamedebra15.jpg checkgamedebra16.jpg checkgamedebra17.jpg checkgamedebra18.jpg checkgamedebra19.jpg checkgamedebra20.jpg checkgamedebra21.jpg checkgamedebra22.jpg Last Playing with the $7,000-$8,000 Range (June 18, 2019, #8802K) checkgame(6-18-2019)1.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)2.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)3.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)4.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)5.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)6.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)7.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)8.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)9.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)10.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)11.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)12.jpg checkgame(6-18-2019)13.jpg First Playing with the $8,000-$9,000 Range (October 22, 2019, #8862K) checkgame(10-22-2019)1.jpg checkgame(10-22-2019)2.jpg checkgame(10-22-2019)3.jpg checkgame(10-22-2019)4.jpg checkgame(10-22-2019)5.jpg checkgame(10-22-2019)6.jpg checkgame(10-22-2019)7.jpg checkgame(10-22-2019)8.jpg|Under the old rules, he would've gone over and lost. But NOT TODAY! checkgame(10-22-2019)9.jpg First Loss with the $8,000-$9,000 Range (February 10, 2020, #9021K) checkgamefirstseason48loss1.jpg checkgamefirstseason48loss2.jpg checkgamefirstseason48loss3.jpg checkgamefirstseason48loss4.jpg checkgamefirstseason48loss5.jpg checkgamefirstseason48loss6.jpg checkgamefirstseason48loss7.jpg|OUCH! Over by $78! checkgamefirstseason48loss8.jpg checkgamefirstseason48loss9.jpg checkgamefirstseason48loss10.jpg checkgamefirstseason48loss11.jpg Revealing the Price Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-6 (October 4, 2005).png|From October 4, 2005 (#3352K); Gabrielle is ready to reveal the price of the bed in satin sleepwear. Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-7 (October 4, 2005).png|1, 2, 3... Gabrielle in Satin Sleepwear-8 (October 4, 2005).png|This is the actual retail price of the bed. The contestant who was playing for this bed won it. Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-11.jpg|On April 17, 2008 (#4297K), Gabrielle was on an ATV. Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-12.jpg|Gabrielle is getting ready to reveal the price. Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-13.jpg|Let's go up close. Gaby on ATV (April 17, 2008) Pic-14.jpg|The contestant lost the game when the price of the ATV was revealed. The check was written for $3,300. Gabrielle Tuite in Satin Sleepwear 05-02-2008 Pic-25.jpg|From May 2, 2008 (#4315K). Gabrielle doesn't look too happy after revealing the price of the bed. Checks Tpircheck3.png Tpircheck2.png Tpircheck.png YouTube Videos A near perfect Check Game win (March 13, 1997, #0294K) A perfect playing of Check Game (January 4, 1999, #1004K) A Misunderstanding Check Game win (October 2, 2002, #2243K) Derrick Ferree plays Check Game (October 4, 2005, #3352K) The Return of Check Game from 2013 (June 20, 2013, #6404K) First Check Game win of the new set (November 19, 2013, #6502K, aired out of order on November 18) Another Misunderstanding and win (November 13, 2014, #6884K, aired out of order on November 20) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:Game's Title Changed Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck